Alive! You are alive!
by Nee Flabeck
Summary: .Jeux d'Enfants. Suite à l'échec de leur tentative pour tuer "Dieu", Shun Takahata et Takeru Amaya ont été condamnés à mort et tués par celui-ci. Des premières années il ne reste plus désormais qu'Okuma, Junko, Kabu, Yukio, Chris et Akimoto. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir face aux atrocités du tournois sportif sans leaders pour les guider? (Ne prend pas compte de Jeux d'Enfants 2)
1. You Are Alive!

«NOOOOOON ! SHUN !»

Shun Takahata et Amaya Takeru.

Élèves de première année.

Enfants de Dieu.

Coupables d'avoir voulut tuer Dieu.

Jugés par Dieu.

Condamnés à mort part Dieu.

Tués par Dieu.

Les imbéciles…

«SHUN ! SHUN !»

Akimoto hurlait; pleurait; se débattait contre ses camarades qui tentaient de la retenir; comme un animal prit dans un piège. Ses larmes coulaient le long d'un visage rond et rougit. Elle portait sa tenue de sport; un t-shirt blanc moulant ainsi qu'un short noir et court qui descendait à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux coupés courts et teints en rose balayaient son front chaque fois qu'elle secouait la tête d'un coté ou de l'autre.

«-LÂCHEZ-MOI! LÂCHEZ-MOI! SHUN!

-Elle fait une crise d'hystérie; retenez-la!» s'écria Junko.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs du coté droit du crâne et rasée de l'autre peinait à retenir Akimoto. Ses épaisses rangers en cuir noir creusaient le sol terreux tandis qu'elle était tirée en avant. Son t-shirt noir tombait au niveau de son nombril et son pantalon; bouffant; large et à motif camouflage plongeait dans ses chaussures.

Akimoto se retourna et d'un mouvement ample frappa violemment du coude le bras de Junko qui lâcha prise. A cet instant précis, elle ne pensait plus à survivre. Elle avait besoin de lui. De Shun. Elle avait besoin de lui quitte à mourir, quitte à sauter hors du cube, quitte à-

Yukio la coupa net dans ses pensées en la tirant brutalement en arrière. Akimoto fut plaquée au sol par le jeune homme à la carrure d'athlète et, bien qu'elle se débattait avec toutes ses forces, elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager. Yukio la maintenait au sol avec l'aide de Chris. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval courte et ébouriffées pour l'un et blonds en bataille pour l'autre. Yukio portait un pantalon de sport blanc et un épais pull bleu terne. Quand à Chris, jeune star montante dans le milieu de la chanson, son sponsor lui avait fournit une tenue de sport brune haut de gamme avec un short noir et des baskets blanches de grande qualité.

Tout comme Akimoto, ils avaient eux aussi connut Shun et Amaya bien avant le début du tournoi sportif. Ils étaient même devenus amis. Le choc causés par leurs morts avait été tout aussi brutal pour eux et était encore récent dans leurs mémoires, mais pour l'instant la priorité restait la jeune fille en pleure qu'ils devaient empêcher de se jeter hors du cube.

«Rends pas les choses plus difficiles et arrête de bouger.» ordonna Yukio sur un ton neutre.

Chris, plus compatissant que son camarade passa doucement sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

«Shhh… Aller, calme-toi…»

Les deux derniers membres de l'équipe restés un peu en retrait jusque là s'approchèrent d'un pas hésitant. Okuma, rond, large d'épaule, les cheveux noirs en bataille et portant un débardeur gris et un short noir tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Quand à Kabu, cheveux rouges foncés et raides, sweatshirt vert et pantalon fauve, il arborait une expression difficile à identifier à mi-chemin entre le dégout et la surprise.

«Shun… Shun…»

Akimoto s'était prit le visage dans les mains et sanglotait à voix basse. Chris l'aida à se relever lentement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

«Akimoto je… J-Je suis désolée…» murmura une voix douce et timide.

Kyoko s'approcha à son tour, la tête baissée et les mains jointes au niveau de la poitrine. Ah, Kyoko. La sœur de Shoko, cette fille dont Shun était tombé amoureux, qu'Akimoto jalousait énormément et qui avait périt lors de l'épreuve de chance… Elle était en quatrième année et par conséquent n'était pas dans la même équipe que les autres. Son visage était exactement le même que celui de sa défunte sœur; en amande et encadré par de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux. Akimoto s'apprêta à répondre mais fut interrompu par la lente approche de Kamimaro flottant sur son dé. L'immonde divinité ne portait aucun habit. Ses cheveux et ses ongles étaient longs et sales, son corps squelettique et son regard emplit d'une lueur cruelle et malicieuse. Il se pencha lentement au dessus des premières et des quatrièmes années, son visage partiellement caché derrière sa chevelure grasse.

«Bien… Bien… Bien. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous?»

Kamimaro observa les jeunes gens regroupés sur le terrain de Zetsubo-Taoshi. La plupart des quatrièmes années étaient dans un sale état… Kabu recula de quelques pas afin de se placer derrière Okuma. Si Dieu se mettait en colère, il était hors de question qu'il soit en première ligne. Ce dernier triturait son bouc pensivement.

«…Saviez-vous… Que Shun Takahata et Amaya Takeru allaient tricher? Ou ont-ils agit seuls ?»

Akimoto se figea un instant. Shun avait insisté pour ne rien leur dire. Avait-il prévu l'éventualité où il ne parviendrait pas à tuer Kamimaro? Si c'était bien le cas, alors il leur avait peut-être sauvé la vie…

«-Shun et Amaya ne nous avaient rien dit, intervint Junko.

-C'est vrai! Il n'y a qu'eux qui voulaient tricher! On est hors de ça!, la soutint Kabu avec ardeur.

-Dans ce cas- Mmmh ~! Il serait injuste de vous tuer aussi- Oh oui ~!» s'écria une voix aiguë.

Ikuko, la figurine fétiche de Kamimaro venait de sortir du dé flottant. Tout droit sortie d'un manga hentai, elle était habillée en conséquence par très peu de tissu et parlait en gémissant.

«Oui, tu as raison…, acquiesça le dieu, …Mmh… Et on a pas assez de bombes pour qu'ils refassent un match… Mmh… Oui… Bien! Etant donné que les tricheurs de la première année ont été punit et qu'il ne reste plus assez de bombes pour que les deux équipes s'affrontent à nouveau, les premières et les quatrièmes années vont participer à une épreuve non planifiée. Celle-ci aura lieu après le dernier match de Zetsubo-Taoshi qui va opposer les cinquièmes aux sixièmes années.»

Tandis que Kamimaro terminait ses explications, le Comité d'accueil -composé d'un nombre indéfini de ''Robot-Casse-Noisettes'' de près de 2m de haut- avait installé de nouveaux mâts coiffés chacun d'une bombe. Les deux équipes prirent place sur le terrain en réfléchissant à la meilleure stratégie possible.

«-Pfiou… On à eu chaud!, s'exclama Kabu, Heureusement que Shun ne nous avait pas parlé de son plan…

-Il nous a sauvé la vie!» sanglota Akimoto.

Chris l'aida à marcher jusqu'aux gradins et à s'asseoir. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par le reste du groupe. Le match de Zetsubo-Taoshi commença au même moment et, à la surprise générale, les cinquièmes années ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ils avaient formés un triangle autour de leur mât et semblaient attendre que leurs adversaires attaquent.

«-Hé, on dirait-!, commença Chris.

-Ils se sont inspirés de notre tactique de défense, le coupa Yukio en regardant les sixièmes années charger et briser la pointe avant du triangle défensif, Mais visiblement, il n'y a qu'avec nous que ça marche…»

Okuma s'approcha d'Akimoto qui pleurait toujours et posa une main sur son épaule.

«-Ça va aller, Akimoto?, demanda-t-il d'un ton sincère.

- … Je… Je vais me laisser tuer à la prochaine épreuve.»

D'un seul bloc, tous les premières années se retournèrent vers elle.

«Vous avez bien entendu… Je vais me laissée tuer! Sans Shun je ne vois plus comment je peux continuer! J'en ai assez de toutes ces épreuves! Et n'essayez pas de m'en empêch-Ah !»

Akimoto fut interrompu dans son annonce par une gifle de Yukio- néanmoins beaucoup moins violente que celles que le jeune homme était capable d'administrer.

«Ferme-la. On à pas fait tout ce chemin pour crever maintenant.»

Akimoto ne répondit rien et se contenta de porter une main à sa joue.

«Il à raison tu sais. On a survécu au Daruma, au Maneki-Neko, aux Kokeshis, au tir à la corde, à l'épreuve de chance, à la 'qourse à pieds' et au Zetsubo-Taoshi grâce à Shun et Amaya. Abandonner maintenant, ça reviendrait à dire qu'ils sont morts pour rien et que Kamimaro à gagné. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?» questionna Chris.

Junko, Okuma, Kabu et Kyoko se tinrent légèrement à l'écart.

«…Shun est… Il est-

-Il est mort, je sais. On l'a tous vu et on sait tous que c'est la faute de Kamimaro.

-…

-…Tu veux le venger, non?

-...

-Akimoto?

-…Je… Je veux le venger… Mais c'est impossible!

-Alive, Akimoto! You are alive! Tant que tu es vivante tout est possible?, s'exclama Chris avec conviction, Alors pas le droit de mourir avant qu'on est buté cet enfoiré de Kamimaro, okay?

-…Je… Je-

-On va venger Shun, tu verras.

-Et je vais vous aider!, s'exclama Kyoko., Je sais que je ne suis pas de la première année comme vous… Mais même si je n'ai pas connu Shun très longtemps, j'ai vu à quel point c'était quelqu'un de bien et je pense qu'il mérite justice, comme Shoko et tout les autres…

-Tu vois? On est tous derrière toi alors pas le droit de mourir avant qu'on se soit occupé de Kamimaro!

- Je… Ah… D'accord-»

Une puissante explosion retentit, arrachant un cri de surprise aux premières et aux quatrièmes années.

«Mmmh ~ ! Félicitations- Ah~! Aux sixièmes années! Vous avez gagnez! G-A-G-N-E-Z! Oh oui ~!» s'écria Ikuko.

Au milieu du carnage, à peine une dizaine de participants avaient survécu, couverts de sang et tremblants de peur pour la plupart. Ils furent évacués par le Comité qui en profita pour nettoyer le terrain des débris humains et le préparer pour l'épreuve suivante.

«Que les quatrièmes et les premières années se mettent en place du même coté de la ligne- Oooh ~!»

Le Comité d'accueil s'empressa de disposer un nouveau terrain rectangulaire d'une trentaine de mètres sur quinze divisé dans le sens de la hauteur par une ligne blanche. Une horloge numérique montée sur un poteau avait été installé à la hauteur de la-dites ligne. Les participants des deux années vinrent se placer. Yukio s'approcha d'Akimoto en silence en voyant celle-ci hésiter à entrer sur le terrain.

«Je suis du coté d'Ex Bouboule sur ce coup-ci. T'as pas intérêt à mourir, sinon j'te bute.»

Il en profita pour pousser la jeune fille sur le terrain tout en finissant sa phrase.

«-Bien… La prochaine épreuve sera celle du ''Bowling au prisonnier'', annonça Kamimaro.

-Les règles sont simples ~! Vous devez survivre 3 minutes! Il est interdit de sortir du terrain- Ah ~! Tout les coups sont permiiiiiiiits ~!

-Attendez, le ''Bowling au prisonnier'' ?, s'inquiéta Okuma, vous ne pensez quand même pas… Qu'ils ont vraiment mélangé le bowling et la balle au prisonnier?

-On va bien voir…» soupira Kabu.

Une équipe de dix Casse-Noisettes se positionna en face d'eux de l'autre coté de la ligne blanche en transportant chacun un lourd sac en toile. Un Casse-Noisettes arbitre était assis en dehors du terrain. Il leva lentement son bras de bois et l'arme à feu qu'il tenait. Ikuko sautillait sur place.

«Prêt… Feu… Go!»

Le coup de feu retentit et, immédiatement, chaque robot de bois tira une boule de bowling de son sac. Plusieurs personnes reculèrent avec surprise et inquiétude.

«Attendez, ils ne vont quand même pas-?!» commença une jeune fille placée en première ligne.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de poser sa question car une boule de bowling lancée à pleine vitesse percuta son visage. Sa nuque se brisa sous la force de l'impact avec une telle violence que l'arrière de son crâne fut plaqué entre ses omoplates. Son corps tomba sur le sol, inerte. La boule de bowling à peine ralentie par la collision s'écrasa ensuite dans l'abdomen d'un autre quatrième année. Ses boyaux se déversèrent sur le sol, sous les yeux horrifiés des autres participants.

Puis ce fut la panique.

Tout le monde courait dans tout les sens. Plusieurs personnes furent poussées hors du terrain et immédiatement dévorées par les membres du Comité car sa taille ne permettait pas aux jeunes gens de tous se mouvoir correctement. Bousculées de toutes parts Akimoto faisait son possible pour tenir debout. Elle aperçut Kabu un peu plus loin, recroquevillé derrière d'autres joueurs et Junko qui se tenait largement en retrait. Chris et Yukio s'étaient rabattues vers l'arrière du terrain tout comme Okuma. Elle était seule en première ligne où la sensation de danger était la plus forte, la plus insoutenable… La plus excitante… Oh…

«Akimoto! Va-t-en!»

Une voix aiguë tira Akimoto de son extase. L'espace d'un instant elle vit une masse noire et sphérique foncer sur elle à pleine vitesse et la seconde d'après elle était au sol. La boule de bowling passa juste au dessus de sa tête et s'écrasa un peu plus loin.

«-K-Kyoko ? C'est toi qui m'as poussée?

-Pas le droit de mourir avant qu'on est tué Kamimaro, tu te souviens?» répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Akimoto hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent en vitesse et se rangèrent sur le coté du terrain, là où les Casse-Noisettes auraient plus de mal à les atteindre. Pendant ce temps Kabu bougeait de long en large du terrain à la recherche d'un abri. Il se tenait tantôt debout, tantôt à quatre pattes, tantôt allongé au sol au milieu du sang et des débris humains. Le nombre de participants vivants avait considérablement diminué ce qui facilitait les déplacements. En revanche, il était de plus en plus exposé aux tirs ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Il lui fallait trouver une solution au plus vite, au risque de se retrouver décapité à son tour.

Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs bien plus vite que prévu sous la forme d'Okuma qui peinait à éviter les tirs mortels.

«-K-Kabu aide moi je t'en supplie! J'en peux plus!

-Viens avec moi; les Casse-Noisettes n'arrivent pas à tirer vers la gauche!»

Okuma le suivit tête baissé et traversa le terrain en courant, surpris par cette nouvelle information.

«-Tu- T'es sûre de ce que tu dis?!, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Fais-moi confiance!»

Kabu recula de quelques pas en surveillant les Casse-Noisettes. Bien sûre ceux-ci étaient parfaitement capables de viser des deux cotés du terrain, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de convaincre Okuma de le suivre. Il avait besoin de couvrir ses arrières lui aussi, après tout.

«-J'ai l'impression qu'ils peuvent tirer par ici aussi Kabu!

-Mais non mais n-!»

Une boule de bowling qui avait déjà arrachée deux têtes fusait dans leur direction. D'un seul geste fluide Kabu attrapa Okuma par son t-shirt et le tira devant lui.

«Hé! Lâche m- AAHH!»

Le projectile le frappa violemment au niveau de l'abdomen. Okuma tomba à genoux les bras autour du ventre et cracha une gerbe de sang sur le sol. Une douleur effroyable se propagea dans tout son corps en partant du point d'impact. Néanmoins, en un sens, il avait eu de la chance. Grâce à ses deux collisions précédentes la boule de bowling avait perdu de sa vitesse, rendant le choc certes douloureux mais pas assez violent pour le tuer.

«Okuma?! Ça va?! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire de mal c'était un reflexe- Hé!»

Quelqu'un le poussa brutalement sur le coté et attrapa Okuma par le bras pour l'entraîner ailleurs. Il s'agissait d'une figure féminine aux longs cheveux noirs que Kabu n'eu pas le temps d'identifier car un autre projectile vint s'écraser juste à coté de lui. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et prit la fuite dans la direction opposée.

Derrière lui, Chris et Yukio avaient reculés jusqu'au bord du terrain.

«-Encore un pas en arrière et ont se fait bouffer par le Comité., constata calmement Yukio.

-Je sais, souffla Chris tout en regardant l'horloge avec inquiétude, et il reste encore une minute trente…»

Yukio détourna le regard un bref instant afin de chercher les autres du regard. Junko se tenait quelques mètres devant eux non loin d'Okuma qui parvenait difficilement à tenir debout. Kabu s'était réfugié derrière une pile de cadavres vers le milieu du terrain. Quand à Akimoto et Kyoko elles s'étaient retranchées en arrière du coté droit du-

«YUKIO! DEVANT TOI!»

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de réagir en voyant une masse noire sphérique fondre sur lui. Ce fut Chris qui le propulsa sur le coté au dernier moment. Merde! Il avait baissé sa garde au pire moment! Yukio tomba sur le coté et se releva juste à temps pour voir du sang giclé sur le sol et ses chaussures.

«Non, merde… C'est pas vrai…»


	2. Seuls les meilleurs survivront

Akimoto recula encore d'un pas, épuisée. Les tirs devenaient de plus en plus fournis et rapprochés. A coté d'elle Kyoko était dans le même état de fatigue.

«Plus que 9 secondes Akimoto, tiens bon!»

Neuf secondes… Voilà tout ce qui les séparait de la fin de l'épreuve. Pourtant, dans ces circonstances, le temps semblait suspendu. Les secondes ressemblaient à des minutes, les minutes à des heures. Interminables. Un projectile passa juste à coté de la tête de Kyoko et s'écrasa dans le thorax d'un jeune homme situé quelques mètres derrière elle. Le stress et l'horreur étaient renforcés par le sentiment collectif de peur et d'impatience. Akimoto se sentait faiblir à chaque secondes qui passait. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus belle. Sa vue se troublait.

Puis le coup de feu final retentit.

Le jeu venait de se terminer.

«O-On a… ?..., bafouilla Akimoto.

-On est vivantes!, s'écria Kyoko, On est- !»

Un dernier projectile lancé juste avant le coup de feu atteignit sa tête. Akimoto retint son souffle s'attendant à voir jaillir du sang. Mais la boule de bowling ne fit que rebondir contre son front avec un bruit étouffé. Surprise Kyoko se baissa et la ramassa sans aucunes difficultés.

«Elle est… aussi légère qu'un ballon de plage…»

Akimoto leva les yeux vers Kamimaro qui observait le terrain depuis son dé.

«Elle t'as touchée après la fin du temps impartie… Alors je suppose que ça ne compte pas…»

Kabu vint les rejoindre en observant les Casse-Noisettes afin de s'assurer que ceux-ci avaient bel et bien cessé le feu. Son sweatshirt et son pantalon étaient tachés de sang et de terre.

«-Ah, Kabu! Tu t'en es sortie! Tu n'as pas été blessé?, s'inquiéta Kyoko en voyant son état.

-Non, ça va. C'est parce que j'ai rampé par terre.

-Oh… Et les autres? Tu sais où ils sont?

-Non, désolé… J'étais un peu occupé à survivre alors je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'ai seulement vu Okuma de loin au moment où il a reçu une boule de bowling dans le ventre. Le pauvre… J'éspère qu'il a survécu-

-T'inquiète pas, il va bien.»

Kabu sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc. Junko était arrivée derrière lui suivie d'Okuma. Ce dernier se tenait légèrement penché en avant, la main sur le ventre et avançait difficilement.

«-Tu es blessé?, questionna Akimoto.

-Ah, o-oui… Mais ça va, je vais m'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas…

-Tant mieux…, soupira Kyoko.

-Dans ce cas là il ne manque plus que… Q-Que… Non…»

Akimoto se couvrit la bouche d'une main et désigna l'autre bout du terrain de l'autre. Au même moment Kamimaro entama une annonce solennelle de la liste des survivants au jeu.

«Ont survécu au jeu du 'Bowling au Prisonnier' en quatrième année: Genki Yamada, Yuichi Sakai, Mariko Wada, Goro Kamichi, Ippei Shirato, Hirai Kyoko, Maria Baba, Sho Yokoi…»

Yukio marchait vers le reste du groupe d'un pas rapide.

«… Hibari Ichioka, Fujio Hamanaka et Satoru Shimozono. Ont survécu au 'Bowling au prisonnier' en première année: Masashi Okuma, Bando Junko, Akimoto Ichika…»

Le bas de son pantalon et ses chaussures avaient été aspergés de sang. Il portait Chris dans ses bras et accéléra le pas en apercevant le reste du groupe.

«… Takahiro Kaburagi…»

Une traînée de sang les suivait, provenant de l'avant bras gauche mutilé du jeune homme.

«… Sanada Yukio et Akimoto Christopher Kento. »

L'os avait été brisé net et des lambeaux de chaire et des nerfs pendaient lamentablement dans le vide. Du sang coulait avec abondance sur le sol et les chaussures de Yukio. Celui-ci s'empressa d'emmener le blessé jusque sur les gradins en s'assurant que les autres le suivaient aussi.

«Grouillez vous de me donner de quoi lui faire un garrot! Aller!»

Chris s'était évanouie sous le coup de la douleur et son visage avait viré au blanc aspirine. Le flot de sang qui se déversait de son bras était de plus en plus abondant, dégradant rapidement son état. Akimoto tira les lacets de sa chaussure et les tendit à Yukio qui le serra fermement autour du bras de Chris, réduisant en partie l'hémorragie.

«-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir?, demanda Akimoto.

-J'en sais rien. Il est déjà mal barré, mais vu qu'en plus on a rien pour désinfecter….

-Je dois encore avoir un fond de saké dans ma gourde. C'est pas le top mais c'est le mieux qu'on aie pour le moment, explique Junko en fouillant le sac dans lequel elle avait prit son bento.

-Attends, tu avais pris du saké avec toi?, s'étonna Akimoto.

-J'ai le droit, non?» répondit sèchement Junko.

Yukio se saisit de la gourde, l'approcha de la blessure de Chris et laissa l'alcool se déverser le long de son bras.

«… Ah… Aah… AAAAAH!»

Chris se réveilla avec un cri de douleur strident. Il se débattit pour s'arracher des griffes de celui qu'il prenait pour son tortionnaire avant que Junko ne l'immobilise. Il pleurait et hurlait de toutes ses forces sous le regard amusé de Kamimaro qui les observait depuis son dé. Kyoko, Kabu et Okuma restèrent légèrement en retrait afin de ne pas les gêner. Yukio termina de vider la gourde en vitesse. Il tira doucement la manche de Chris par-dessus son membre mutilé et fit un nœud solide dans le tissu. Le jeune homme sanglotait en tremblant et respirait avec difficultés. Akimoto le poussa légèrement en avant afin de l'aider à se redresser.

«…Mon bras… Ah… WAAAAH!»

Il se recroquevilla autour de son bras mutilé et fondit en larmes.

«-Pour la prochaine épreuve il est mal…, constata Junko, Vraiment mal…

-… Peut-être que ce sera encore une épreuve de course, ou quelque chose où il n'aura pas besoin de ses bras…, supposa naïvement Kyoko.

-Même si c'était le cas, il serait foutu. Il est complètement tétanisé et on n'a aucun moyen de désinfecter son bras correctement. Dans tout les cas, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau à la prochaine épreuve.», expliqua Junko.

Yukio se leva et vint les rejoindre, laissant Chris dans un état second aux mains d'Akimoto et de Kabu.

«-En parlant de la prochaine épreuve, Kamimaro n'a toujours rien dit?

-Non, répondit Kyoko, Il nous a observé pendant un moment tout à l'heure quand vous vous êtes occupés de Chris puis il a disparu dans son dé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais ça a l'air de lui prendre du temps.»

Comme pour donner raison à la jeune fille, une banderole se déroula sous le dé. Elle lisait ''La prochaine épreuve étant plus longue que les autres à préparer, tout les participants ont droit à une heure de pause. Cordialement, votre hôte Kamimaro.''

«-Une heure de pause? Pour de vrai?, s'étonna Kyoko.

-Tant mieux. Avec ça au moins Ex-Bouboule devrait avoir le temps de récupérer un peu.» soupira Yukio.

Il retourna vers les gradins suivi de Junko et Kyoko et s'assit à coté de Chris qui était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même.

«-On a une heure de pause, le temps que Kamimaro prépare la prochaine épreuve.

-Quoi, une heure?! Mais qu'est ce que ça va être comme épreuve?!, s'écria Kabu.

-J'en sais rien, mais on a intérêt à se reposer parce que ça craint cette histoire…»

Il donna un léger coup de coude à Chris qui releva la tête le regard fatigué, les yeux cernés et le visage pâle.

«T'as entendu? Toi tu vas essayer de dormir histoire de récupérer un peu. Tiens, fais-toi un oreiller avec ça.»

Yukio retira son pull et le tendit à l'autre jeune homme. Chris le prit en silence, épuisé, et se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête pour le remercier. Il roula le vêtement en boule, le cala entre sa tête et son épaule et s'allongea sur le coté face à la marche supérieure. Junko patienta un bref instant avant de se tourner vers Kabu, l'air grave.

«-Bien. Maintenant qu'on a géré son cas, on va s'occuper du tiens.

-Hein? Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas blessé, s'étonna Kabu.

-Toi, non. Par contre, tu as faillit tuer Okuma avec tes conneries.

-Q-Quoi?! Kabu; c'est vrai ça?!, s'exclama Akimoto.

-…C'est… C'est faux je-

-C'est tout à fait vrai, l'interrompit Junko, il s'est servit d'Okuma comme bouclier humain.

-Elle ment! J'ai jamais-

-Ah oui? Okuma, montre-leur.»

Le jeune homme hésita un instant.

«-…C'est pas la peine Junko… Je… Il l'avait pas fait exprès… C'est pas sa faute-

-Ça suffit Okuma ! Si tu te laisse manipuler par lui il finiras par te tuer.

-… »

Okuma souleva son t-shirt à contrecœur, révélant un large hématome violacé en plein milieu de son ventre qui tendait vers le jaune sur ses contours. Kyoko se couvrit la bouche en laissant échapper un couinement de surprise.

«-Si tu ne l'avais pas retenu, ça ne serait pas arrivé, gronda Junko.

-Kabu… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?, questionna Akimoto d'un ton méfiant.

-…

-Pour sauver sa peau, qu'est ce que tu crois?, répondit Junko avant de se tourner vers Kabu,

C'est comme ça que tu t'en es sortit jusqu'ici, pas vrai? En sacrifiant les autres pour aller de l'avant. Je me trompes?"  
>-Junko arrête, c'est pas la peine..., tempera timidement Okuma.<br>-... Non... Elle a raison..., intervint Kabu, Je me sers des autres pour aller plus loin. Mais je le fais aussi pour le bien de l'équipe.  
>-Ah oui? Et comment?, grogna Junko.<br>-En éliminant les parasites qui pourraient nous ralentir.»  
>Un silence choqué suivi l'annonce. Des parasites? De quoi parlait-il? Kabu ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<br>"-On est en plein milieu d'un tournoi sportif où seuls les meilleurs survivront. Si on garde les faibles et les estropiés comme Okuma et Michio avec nous, on n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir!  
>-A-Attends, bafouilla Okuma, tu veux dire que Michio-<p>

-Je l'ai laissé se faire tuer pour qu'il ne nous désavantage pas dans les épreuves suivantes. C'était la meilleure solution à cause de sa jambe-

-Parce que tu pense avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens ?!, gronda Junko en l'attrapant par le col de son pull.

-Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'équipe, c'est tout. Si on garde un trop grand handicape, on ne s'en sortira jamais. D'ailleurs en parlant de handicape, mieux vaut se débarrasser de l'unibrassiste aussi. Je doutes qu'il soit d'une grande utilité maintenant.» continua Kabu en désignant vaguement Chris de la main.

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase qu'un coup violent et brutal lui fut porté à la mâchoire. Kabu recula sous la force de l'impact et porta une main à sa bouche en constatant qu'il saignait abondamment –et pour cause; une de ses dents gisait à ses pieds. Yukio le toisa de toute sa hauteur et fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

«-Ex-Bouboule est sous ma protection jusqu'à nouvel ordre, alors tente ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes coups en traître et je te jure que c'est moi qui vais me débarrasser de toi à ma manière, gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Tu-?!... Pfff… Bande de tarés.»

Kabu jeta un regard circulaire et méprisant au reste des premières années puis tourna les talons et pris la direction opposée.

«-Attendez, murmura Kyoko, Où est ce qu'il va?

-Si tu veux mon avis, il s'en va.» siffla Junko en le regardant partir.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Kabu était décidé à errer durant tout le reste de la pause.

«-… Je vais faire un tour, soupira Junko, histoire de voir qui il reste dans les autres années.

-Je viens avec toi, il faut que je marche un peu…», s'exclama Akimoto.

Toutes deux se levèrent donc et prirent un chemin contournant celui emprunté par Kabu, laissant Yukio, Kyoko, Chris et Okuma dans les gradins. Ce dernier s'était allongé un peu plus loin afin de se reposer. Chris dormait calmement, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Yukio et Kyoko restèrent assis côte à côte en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. La jeune fille observa ses chaussures pendant un moment, sans trop savoir que penser de ce qui venait de se passer.

«… Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant pourtant…, murmura-t-elle.

-Mh? Qui ça?, demanda Yukio.

-Kabu… Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant vu de l'extérieur…

-Ça c'est les apparences.

-Je sais, je sais…, répondit-elle en souriant, …Après tout c'est vrai que… Que quand tu as lancé le Casse-Noisettes sur ce type pendant la course, tu donnais vraiment l'impression d'être quelqu'un de cruel et pourtant…

-Pourtant quoi?

-Pourtant tu l'as prit sous ta protection, expliqua-t-elle en désignant Chris du regard.

-Oh, lui… Ne va rien t'imaginer, je fais seulement ça par gratitude.

-Ah bon?

-Mh. Il m'a sauvé la vie pendant le Bowling au Prisonnier et il s'est fait arracher le bras à cause de ça, alors je paye ma dette envers lui comme je peux.

-Alors c'est ça qui s'est passé…

-Ouais… La seule autre personne à avoir fait un truc pareil pour moi c'était mon grand frère.

-Tu as un frère?, s'étonna Kyoko.

-_J'avais_ un frère jumeau… Il s'est fait buté quand on était dans le temple à l'intérieur du cube.

-Oh… Je suis désolée…

-Bof, te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Moi je le détestais de toute façon.

-Hein? Tu veux dire que sa mort ne t'as rien fait du tout?

-Rien.

-Même pas un peu?

-Même pas.

-Je suis sûre que c'est faux! On ne peut pas se détester à ce point, surtout entre jumeaux… Je sais de quoi je parle… Même si Shoko et moi on se chamaillait beaucoup, elle me manque affreusement…

-M'ouais. Ben moi il risque pas de me manquer.

-… Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait?

-Hotaru. Hotaru Sanada.

-…C'est un joli prénom…

-Tu plaisantes? ''Yukio'' ça sonne beaucoup mieux- AAH!»

Yukio sursauta en sentant le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Il voulut se lever mais fut rejeté en arrière par une secousse plus puissante. Kyoko poussa un cri aigu et s'agrippa à son bras. La terre se fendait en deux par endroits, laissant sortir des maisons, des arbres et des rochers.

«AH! AH! WAAAH!»

Chris se réveilla en hurlant, surpris par le tremblement de terre et se leva en panique. Il prit la fuite sans savoir où il allait. Kyoko l'attrapa au passage et le tira contre elle tout en se tenant à Yukio.

«-Qu'est ce qui se passe?! Qu'est ce qui se passe?!, s'écria le jeune homme blond en paniquant.

-AH! Arrête de bouger! Accroche-toi!» ordonna Kyoko.

Les trois quarts des participants s'étaient regroupés au centre du cube. Des édifices étaient sortis de terre de toutes parts; des maisons en pierre, en bois où encore en brique parsemaient l'intérieur du dé géant. Une véritable forêt avait poussé à l'Ouest tandis que des rochers s'élevaient à l'Est. Les secousses perdirent subitement en puissance avant de s'estomper petit à petit. En tout le tremblement de terre n'avait duré qu'une poignée de minutes.

«Il a… Changé l'intérieur du cube?» souffla Yukio en observant les alentours.

Deux silhouettes féminines les rejoignirent en courant, rouges et essoufflées. La première se trouvait être Akimoto, morte d'inquiétude. Derrière elle, Junko affichait une expression beaucoup plus neutre. Okuma contourna les gradins pour venir les rejoindre, visiblement secoué lui aussi.

«Tout le monde va bien?!», s'inquiéta Akimoto.

Chris se rassit sur les gradins en tremblant, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Okuma était encore affaiblit à cause de sa blessure mais son état ne s'était pas aggravé. Personne, par chance, ne semblait avoir été blessé.

"-Et Kabu?, questionna Akimoto, Il n'est toujours pas revenu? Personne ne l'a vu?  
>-Non, mais de toutes façons il sera sûrement obligé de revenir pour la prochaine épreuve..." marmonna Yukio.<br>Un bruit léger se fit entendre et la banderole s'enroula sur elle-même pour rentrer dans le dé flottant de Kamimaro. Le dieu se tenait assis en tailleur et grignotais des dangos. Ikuko se leva et saisit le micro.  
>"-Mmh~! Bien~! Le Comité d'accueil s'excuse des désagréments causés par le changement de décor- Ah~!<br>-Que tous les participants forment une ligne. Des foulards vont vous être distribués.", annonça Kamimaro.  
>Un Casse-Noisettes portant une corbeille en osier s'avança le long de la ligne en donnant un foulard bleu orné d'un chiffre blanc à chacun des 79 participants restant. Akimoto était le 21, Chris le 22, Yukio le 23, Okuma le 25, Junko le 28 et Kyoko le 29. Vers la fin de la file, largement en retrait, Kabu était le 76.<br>"- Fixez-le autour de votre cou et retenez bien votre numéro. Vous allez jouer à la Queue du Diable contre l'équipe rouge, expliqua le dieu.  
>-Le but du jeu est de voler le foulard rouge correspondant à votre numéro sans vous faire prendre le votre- Oooh~! L'équipe rouge sera armée alors faites bien attention! L'équipe bleue aura droit à 5 minutes d'avance pour aller se cacher n'importe où dans le cube- Ah~! Tout les coups sont permit! Le jeu ne se terminera que lorsque tout les joueurs de l'équipe bleue auront obtenu leur foulard rouge ou se seront fait voler le leur- Ah~! Oh oui~!<br>-Mais sachez juste une chose..." commença Kamimaro.  
>Il leva son index gauche et traça une ligne dans le vide de gauche à droite. Aussitôt, une odeur de sang frais se propagea dans l'air. Junko posa une main contre sa nuque en ressentant un picotement étrange et une sensation inconnue.<br>"... À partir de maintenant, la seule chose qui vous tiens en vie est votre foulard. Perdez le, et vous n'aurez plus de tête."


	3. Pardonne-moi!

«Il nous a coupé la tête… Il nous a coupé la tête… Il nous a coupé la tête…»

Chris était devenu blanc comme un linge. Il avait posé sa main contre sa nuque et regardait dans le vide, horrifié. L'annonce de Kamimaro l'avait pétrifié sur place, forçant Yukio à le porter une fois de plus afin de l'emmener dans une cachette sûre. Akimoto et Kyoko l'avaient suivi dans une minuscule maison tandis qu'Okuma, Junko et Kabu avaient prit des directions différentes. La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée et toutes les pièces étaient décorées, comme dans une maison normale. Kyoko était assise sur l'unique lit de la chambre et observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Akimoto s'était installée sur le sol et tournait lentement la tête de gauche à droite afin de voir si sa nouvelle condition physique la limitait dans ses mouvements- ce qui n'était pas le cas.

«Il nous a- AH!»

Chris sursauta en sentant un liquide froid couler sur sa tête et le long de sa nuque. Il vit Yukio debout à coté de lui tenant un verre vide au dessus de sa tête et soupira longuement.

«- Ça va mieux? T'as arrêté de psychoter?, questionna celui-ci.

-Oui, oui… Merci…, répondit Chris avec fatigue.

-… Et ton bras? Tu supporteras?

-J'veux pas en parler… Pas maintenant…»

Chris vivait encore très mal la perte de son bras gauche. Il se sentait monstrueux, difforme… Il n'avait même plus l'impression que ce corps lui appartenait. La souffrance qui venait l'assaillir chaque fois que le tissu frottait contre ses nerfs à vifs l'horrifiait encore plus.

«-Il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant que les rouges ne partent à notre recherche, les informa Kyoko en tirant nerveusement sur l'une de ses mèches.

-A propos de cette équipe rouge… On ne sait toujours pas qui la compose, pas vrai?, demanda Yukio.

-Non… Mais à mon avis ça va sûrement être des Casse-Noisettes comme dans les autres épreuves, proposa la jeune fille, Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-J'en sais rien… J'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment…

-De toutes façons Kamimaro enchaîne coups fourrés sur coups fourrés alors on commence à avoir l'habitude…» soupira Akimoto.

Un mouvement suspect attira l'attention des jeunes gens sur l'extérieur. Une ombre se déplaçait lentement entre les buissons tout en se rapprochant de leur cachette.

«Ça commence…» souffla Kyoko.

Un jeune homme à la musculature développée sortit des fourrés. Il était de grande taille et sa barbe ainsi que ses cheveux courts en bataille étaient noirs. Il portait un débardeur noir, un short blanc et un foulard rouge. Ses mains étaient ornées d'une paire de poings américains.

Akimoto et Yukio l'observèrent un instant effarés puis se tournèrent vers Chris. Ce dernier avait la gorge serrée et les yeux brillants de larmes. Il connaissait bien cet homme; trop bien, même, pour ne pas être submergé par une vague d'émotions contradictoires en le voyant. Sa voix se brisa légèrement lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

«E-Eiji… C'est… C'est lui… C'est Eiji…»

Chris resta figé pendant de longues secondes face à ce qui ressemblait presque à une apparition divine. Eiji Oku; son meilleur et seul ami au lycée se tenait à l'extérieur alors qu'il était mort il y a trois mois, dans le palais de Ryugu-jo. Il l'avait vu se faire tuer. Il était allé à ses funérailles. Et pourtant Eiji était bien là, devant lui.

«-C'est impossible… Il est mort… C'est un faux… C'est un faux-Eiji; c'est un faux; c'est-!

-Chris?! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu avais promit de m'aider pour les devoirs d'anglais!»

C'était peut-être un faux-Eiji, mais sa voix était exactement la même que celle qui avait tant de fois encouragée et sermonnée Chris par le passé. Le jeune homme se couvrit les oreilles comme il pouvait et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se répétant que tout cela était impossible. Kyoko donna un léger coup de coude à Akimoto et lui désigna Eiji du menton.

«-Qui c'est?

-Un ami de Chris… Mais normalement il est censé être mort dans l'épreuve de chance.

- Alors Kamimaro est capable de ramener les gens à la vie… Ou de créer des illusions parfaites.»

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Kyoko, trois autres joueurs vinrent rejoindre Eiji. Le premier était grand, mince et athlétique. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient en haut du dos et portait un débardeur, un short noir et un foulard rouge. Il transportait une lourde batte de baseball en bois ornée de deux kanjis noirs avec lui. Derrière lui se tenait une jeune fille un peu plus petite aux longs cheveux soyeux et au visage en amande. Elle tenait une sorte de petit pieu en bois dans sa main et portait un t-shirt blanc et un mini-short noir. Le troisième pour finir était un garçon de taille moyenne dont les cheveux en bataille étaient noirs et courts. Il portait un short et un t-shirt blanc et tenait dans sa main un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

«Ichika; viens jouer !»

Akimoto serra les dents et se crispa en fixant le faux-Shun debout à l'extérieur. Il ressemblait tellement à l'originale… Sa voix; son apparence; l'illusion était parfaite. Yukio quand à lui observait la batte de baseball de son frère en silence, le regard soudainement vide.

«-Shoko…, souffla Kyoko en regardant sa sœur, Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…

-Kamimaro essaie de nous faire craquer, murmura Chris en se relevant péniblement, Il veut nous imposer de faire un sacrifice… Il veut-»

Un bruit sec le coupa dans sa phrase. Il se retourna pour voir Yukio à genoux sur le sol, le visage dans les mains.

«Ah… Hota-Ah… Aah… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!»

Kyoko sursauta et se précipita à son chevet. Yukio avait explosé en sanglots et hurlait à en perdre la voix.

«J'SUIS DESOLE! PARDONNE-MOI! JE TE JURE QUE JE VOULAIS LA RENDRE!»

Il avait l'air terrifié. Kyoko tenta de le secouer pour le ramener à lui mais rien n'y fit, il pleurait toujours en hurlant de plus belle.

«J'SUIS DESOLE HOTARU! J'SUIS DESOLE! J'VOULAIS TE LA RENDRE!»

Hotaru Sanade et Yukio Sanada étaient jumeaux. Ils étaient nés avec seulement quelques minutes d'écarts, pourtant l'ainé s'était attiré tout les avantages. Hotaru était le fils préféré: plus grand; de meilleurs notes à l'école; plus mature; plus ouvert aux autres; plus populaire; plus sage; plus amical; un avenir prometteur comme batteur de baseball; plus calme et plus serviable. Yukio avait grandit avec le sentiment de n'être que 'le second'. On lui avait toujours répété ''Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère''; ''Regarde Hotaru, il y arrive lui''; ''Soit sage et écoute ton frère''… Il était jaloux, mais Hotaru était le fils que leurs parents chérissaient. Yukio n'avait put que se faire justice lui-même en dérobant le bien le plus précieux de son frère; une batte de baseball en bois où il avait peint les kanjis correspondant à son nom.

Il le détestait, et il n'avait pas versé une seule larme lors de son enterrement.

Mais c'était son frère.

Il l'aimait, et il avait attendu d'être seul dans sa chambre pour ça.

Hotaru s'était occupé de lui pendant toute leur jeunesse. Il l'avait protégé des enfants plus âgés. Il lui avait apporté l'affection qu'il ne recevait pas de leurs parents. Il lui avait offert sa première paire de gants de boxe. Il lui avait apprit à nager et à ne plus avoir peur du noir. Il lui avait montré comment être fort face à la cruauté du monde.

_Il avait poursuivie les kokeshis dans l'hôpital et jouer avec eux à maintes reprises, jusqu'à pouvoir enfin retransformer son frère en humain._

Yukio avait volé la batte de baseball d'Hotaru il y a près de 7 ans alors qu'il était âgé de 11 ans. Il en avait maintenant 18 et regrettait amèrement son acte depuis. Il avait toujours voulu la lui rendre mais n'avait jamais osé, de peur de devoir affronter la colère noire de son frère. Jour après jour il s'était dit 'je la rendrais demain'.

Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Hotaru était mort et sa batte de baseball allait restée dans la chambre de Yukio, ensevelit sous une pile de t-shirts.

…

Kabu retint son souffle en écoutant craquer les marches de l'escalier en bois. Une voix d'outre tombe, grinçante et éraillée s'éleva lentement depuis le hall d'entrée, figeant le jeune homme sur place.

«Kaaaa… Buuuu… Raaaa…Giiii…»

Kabu s'empressa de fermer la porte à clé. Merde! Merde! Il connaissait cette voix! Merde… Pas lui!

«La fraise est un légume… N'est ce pas?... Oui… Un légume… Hihi…»

Tout mais pas lui… Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant?! Il s'était fait _dévorer la tête_ par un Casse-Noisette; bon sang!

«On va voir qui est le 'parasite'… On va voir… Oui… ON VA VOIR!»

La lame d'une hache de bûcheron traversa brutalement la porte, décrochant un morceau de bois et laissant une large fente. Kabu recula avec un cri de surprise et se réfugia de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il aperçut avec horreur une main squelettique se glisser à travers la fente, tourner lentement la clé puis se rétracter à l'extérieur. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître une silhouette maigre, légèrement voutée et tenant une lourde hache grise et rouge dans ses mains fragiles.

«-Tu es rapide… Hein, Kabu? … Rapide… Et tu m'as trahi… Kabu… Non?

-L-Laisse moi tranquille Michio! Barres toi!, s'écria Kabu en reculant.

-Je veux ton foulard… Tu comprends? Ton foulard…»

Kabu baissa les yeux et constata avec horreur que Michio portait un tissu rouge autour du cou orné du numéro 76; son numéro.

«Aller…Tu ferais bien ça pour un pauvre type handicapé et sans avenir…»

Michio souleva sa hache et posa la lame par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux grands ouverts et son sourire aliéné terrifiaient Kabu au plus haut point. Le jeune sportif saisit la lampe de chevais à coté de lui d'une main tremblante et arracha le câble du mur. Il fallait faire vite. Kabu réfléchit un bref instant. Michio était handicapé de la jambe gauche; il était lent à la course; il n'avait aucune force physique; il portait une hache ce qui réduisait considérablement ses mouvements et il se tenait à près de six mètres de lui. S'il l'attaquait par la droite en se servant de l'effet de surprise, il ne pourrait pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche pour l'éviter. Dans le meilleur des cas il allait sûrement tomber en arrière sous l'assaut et à partir de là, lui dérober le tissu rouge serait un jeu d'enfant.

Kabu s'élança à toute vitesse. Il vit Michio lever son arme et se pencha sur le coté. Il fallait faire vite. Vite. Kabu le contourna par la gauche et tendit le bras. Michio dut se tourner sur le coté. C'était le moment. Kabu se jeta sur lui et tenta immédiatement de lui arracher son foulard. Il y était…

…Presque.

Michio prit un solide appuie sur sa jambe gauche et frappa brutalement Kabu au ventre du pied droit avec une telle force que le jeune homme traversa littéralement la porte en bois de la salle de bain juste à coté. Il se releva lentement et tituba en reculant. Michio tenta de lui porter un autre coup à la hache ce qui le fit trébucher en arrière. Sa tête heurta violemment le bord de la baignoire dans laquelle il venait de s'effondrer et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Michio s'approcha en arborant un large sourire.

«-J'ai changé… Je ne suis plus handicapé… Je vais mieux… Regarde comme je vais mieux!

-Tu-?! AAAAAH!»

Kabu poussa un hurlement de souffrance et d'horreur lorsqu'une lame de hache vint se figer brutalement dans son genou gauche. Le tissu et la chaire se déchirèrent avec un bruit spongieux; les veines et les artères éclatèrent en aspergeant de rouge le carrelage blanc et l'os se brisa avec un craquement horrifiant. Kabu tenta de se relever en criant paniqué; effrayé; terrifié dans une succession de gestes désordonnés mais ne fit que se soulever de quelques centimètres avant de glisser sur son propre sang et de retomber dans la baignoire.

«-Chut, chut, chut… Chut… Plus de bruit… Tu me donnes mal au crâne…

-MA JAMBE! MA JAMBE!

-SILENCE!»

Michio lui saisit la cheville d'une main et porta un nouveau de hache de l'autre. Puis un second. Et un troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève en tenant une moitié de jambe ensanglantée sous les cris horrifiés de Kabu. Il sourit.

«Là… Tu iras moins vite comme ça… Tu ne me trahiras plus…»

Kabu se tordait dans les affres de la douleur; baignant dans son propre sang et poussant des cris stridents. Il tenta de se relever en s'appuyer sur le bord de la baignoire avant que Michio ne l'en empêche en portant un violent coup de pied à son poignet. Kabu s'écroula en cognant une nouvelle fois sa tête. Son poignet s'était brisé et commençait déjà à devenir violacé. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sanglotant et en respirant bruyamment.

«-Je veux pa-Ah… Je veux pas… Pardonne-moi… Je veux pas… Mourir… Je veux pas… Laisse-moi…

-Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas mourir…, répondit Michio en changeant brusquement de ton, J'avais une famille, une petite amie, des amis… Avant tout ça, j'avais une vie… J'étais heureux… Je voulais terminer les épreuves et tout reprendre comme avant…

-J-Je-

-… Mais toi…Toi tu m'as tout pris! Tu as brisé tout ce que j'avais; tout ce qui comptaient pour moi! Tu as anéantit la vie de tout mes proches qui comptaient sur moi!

-Tu… TU MENS! TU MENS! T'AVAIS PAS D'AMIS! T'ETAIS MALADE; T'ALLAIS MANQUER A PERSONNE! T'ALLAIS BIENTÔT CREVER DE TOUTES FACONS! J'AI RIEN A REGRETTER!»

Kabu se bouchait les oreilles en hurlant pour tenter de couvrir la voix de Michio. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. La souffrance; intenable; insupportable; la peur qui le paralysait; son sang qui lui échappait; le froid; l'horreur; et cette voix qui le torturait inlassablement en le conduisant aux portes de la folie; c'en était bien trop pour un seul homme.

«C'est mon foulard que tu veux?! C'est ça?!»

Ses agrippèrent fébrilement le tissu bleu autour de son cou.

«Tiens! Prend-le! Bute-moi! Prend-le ce putain de foulard!»

Il tira un coup sec.

«Tiens! Prend l- le- le... Eh…»

Le tissu lui était resté dans la main, révélant sur son cou une fine ligne rouge. Un filet de sang s'écoula lentement de ses lèvres, le long de son menton et tomba goutte à goutte sur son sweatshirt. Michio sourit, posant une main sur l'épaule de Kabu. Il le poussa en arrière, faisant vaciller puis tomber sa tête qui vint se loger contre le bord de la baignoire et sa jambe avant de prendre le foulard de sa main.

«Merci.»

…

Un autre coup de poing plus violent encore lui vide l'air des poumons. Junko tomba genoux à terre en portant une main à son abdomen. Elle aperçut Okuma du coin de l'œil en train de se débattre face à Kageura; rouge et essoufflé; protégeant son foulard comme il pouvait des mains de son agresseur.

«'Fait pas ta tête de mule Junko; file moi ton foulard et on en parle plus.» soupira un jeune homme.

Musashi Kosaka était du même lycée que Junko et à dire vrai tout les deux s'étaient toujours très bien entendu. Malheureusement, il était mort face au Maneki-Neko en tentant de protéger Kaya; sa petite amie que les kokeshis avaient tués à l'épreuve suivante. Il était grand et large d'épaule, brun aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux verts et vêtu d'une chemise rayée noire et verte et d'un pantalon en toile grise ainsi que des chaussures montantes noires. Ses mains étaient ornées d'une paire de poings américains en métal chromé.

«Tu peux toujours courir…» grogna Junko en se relevant et en essuyant le sang qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche.

Elle et Okuma s'étaient retranchés dans l'amas de rochers à l'Est du cube lorsque Musashi et Kageura les avaient attaqués et s'étaient retrouvés coincés entre leurs agresseurs et des crevasses de plusieurs mètres de profondeur.

«Donne le moi!»

Musashi saisit Junko par l'arrière du crâne et lui porta un coup de genou au visage. La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement de douleur tout en reculant, le nez en sang. Elle s'essuya le visage, serra le poing et porta un violent coup à la mâchoire de son adversaire. Musashi répliqua en lui saisissant le poignet et la jeta violemment au sol.

«Junko!» s'écria Okuma en esquivant un autre coup de machette donné par Kageura.

En un seul et bref instant il vit sa camarade se relever d'un mouvement souple; se jeter sur Musashi et le pousser vers une crevasse derrière lui. Elle le saisit par la taille et d'un bond plongea avec lui dans le vide, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Okuma.

«Non-! AH-!»

Kageura empoigna son t-shirt à pleine main, tira fermement et le fit basculer en arrière. Il saisit sa machette, la leva au dessus de sa tête et fit un mouvement circulaire rapide. Okuma vit l'arme passée à seulement quelques centimètres de son front. Il recula comme il pouvait en fixant avec terreur l'arme qui le menaçait.

«-Fait pas ça Kageura; je t'en supplie!

-Ahahaha!»

Okuma évita de justesse un nouveau coup de machette.

«-O-On est amis; tu te souviens?! Toi, moi, Michio et Kabu; on est amis!, s'écria le jeune homme.

-J't'en foutrais de l'amitié moi!» gronda son agresseur.

Kageura porta un violent coup de pied au visage d'Okuma, décrochant par la même occasion une dent de sa mâchoire. Il donna un nouveau coup de machette et parvint cette fois-ci à entailler profondément la joue de sa victime sur toute sa longueur. Okuma recula encore jusqu'à se retrouver dos à un rocher. Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains en sanglotant, la bouche et la joue en sang.

«T'en fais pas Oku', je ferais ça vite.» l'informa Kageura en levant une nouvelle fois l'arme au dessus de sa tête.

La lame brillante et menaçante n'eu pourtant jamais l'occasion de s'abattre sur le crâne d'Okuma. Une ombre souple et rapide avait surgit de nulle part pour frapper Kageura à la tête. Elle le plaqua au sol et entreprit de lui enfoncer brutalement le crâne à coup de pierre. Du sang gicla sur le sol, les mains et les vêtements. Kageura leva faiblement la main avant de se voir arracher son foulard. Sa tête roula lentement sur le côté avant de tomber dans les profondeurs d'une crevasse.

Junko se releva, lâcha sa pierre et épousseta son pantalon. Elle s'approcha d'Okuma qui la fixait à moitié terrifié et lui tendit doucement le tissu rouge.

«-Tiens, prend-le.

-Mais tu-? Comment tu-? Pourquoi-?

-Il faut se serrer les coudes pour s'en sortir et tant qu'à faire rester le plus nombreux possible, répondit Junko avec un léger sourire.

-Oh… Ah, merci…»

Okuma saisit le tissu rouge et le fourra dans sa poche tout en se relevant.

«-J'ai cru que tu t'étais faite tuée… Comment tu t'en es sortie?

-J'ai gardée Musashi en dessous de moi pour qu'il amortisse le choc. C'est lui qui à tout prit, du coup je n'ai eu qu'à prendre son foulard et remonter le plus vite possible.»

Okuma se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour réponse et suivit Junko qui se dirigeait vers les gradins d'un pas assuré.

Elle avait survécu.


End file.
